Raising Demigods for Dummies
by ninj0queen
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are now in their thirties, and have a family. The adventure is not over for the two demigods as they raise their family at camp Half-Blood. Percy was asked by Chiron when he was a teen to record his adventures to add to the demigod archives to assist future heroes (actually i made this up, it is NOT in the books as far as I know...) These are his journal entries


**Ok, so this is just a crazy idea that I whipped up randomly, so please don't judge if it sucks. It's most likely only going to be this, but I might continue later on... I need to get reviews though...hahahahaha ;)**

 **Ok, so here it is...**

 _Percy POV_

'And it was the best underwater kiss of all time.'

I sighed as I closed my journal. Ok, your thinking, 'um, why does a guy have a journal?' But hey, I have a good reason. My first summer as an official demigod, Chiron gave me winter home work.

Yep. Homework.

He asked me to document my experiences and adventures so other Demigods could use them later. It was really tough with my dyslexia so I used voice control on my moms laptop to narrate. I got Grover to proofread it to make sure it was good and then I sent a copy to Chiron. Unfortunately, he liked it so much, he made me do it again my next summer. And the year after that. And the year after that. In fact, Chiron made me do it every year I've had of camp. And embarassing as it is, it was actually so much fun, I still like to document myself.

As the years wore on, my dyslexia got better and better, so now, at 35 years old, I can read for about an hour or so every day before being pounded with headaches. Annabeth, on the other hand, never really had to deal with severe dyslexia like most demigods. Sure she had it, but it wasn't killer. Now she can read for hours at a time. Perks of being an Athena kid. Oh well. Our kids go either way.

Bethany, our oldest, takes more after me. Insanely ADHD, Dyslexic, and even has some Poseidon powers. She can breathe underwater and communicate with sea creatures and horses. Bethany had long straight black hair and brilliant green eyes.

Our son Chris was a complete clone of his mother. Smart, wise, he even had the curly blonde hair and stormy gray eyes.

Our last child , Silena, was a mix. She was smart, hugely dyslexic, and a great prankster. She had curly black hair that fell to her collarbone. Her eyes were kinda strange. Both were blue but one of them had flecks of green, and the other had flecks of gray. Silena was energetic and cheerful some days, but then fell into such sullen moods that she stopped speaking for an hour or so. Once, she went a whole day without speaking. She's a weird kid, but thats probably why she fits in the best at Camp. Silena was friends with everyone: Ares kids, Aphrodite kids, Hunters, Apollo kids, you name it. She was also really popular in school. She was friendly with everyone. I mean, it is quite difficult not to like Silena. The only ones immune to her cheerfulness were the Hades kids. After the second Giant war, Zeus lifted the ban on the Big Three having kids, which is totally great. Now there were little Nico's, Percy's, and Thalia's all over camp! But Silena took the Hades's kids ever present frowns as a challenge, and now she spends most of her time trying to make them laugh.

Anyway, instead of living in New Rome, our family permanently moved to Camp HalfBlood. I taught as combat director, and Annabeth taught Greek and Roman history. Bethany, Chris and Silena stayed in Athena's and Poseidon's cabins. They slept in the Athena cabin most of the time, while Annabeth and I made ourselves at home in Cabin 3.

Overall, it was a great arrangement. Bethany was already 19, and was about to move to New Rome for College. Annabeth was going to go get her moved in. I was going to stay here and work.

Bethany was usually the ring leader in the trio's expeditions, so I assumed life would be quieter and less stressful with her in College.

Boy, did I think wrong.

 **Ok, there it is, that wasn't too awful, now was it? Hahahah ok, let me know if this is something I should continue or not... Kudos to everyone who gave my story a shot, and a cookie to everyone who leaves a review (sorry, not a real cookie) :(**

 **Thanks everyone!**

 **WrittenWithLove**


End file.
